Conversa após o jantar
by Vindalf Dvergar
Summary: Bilbo e seus hóspedes discutem outro aspecto da vida cotidiana no Shire. Esta é a quarta fic da série iniciada em "Jornada para Erebor". Situado imediatamente após "Vida em Erebor" e pode não fazer sentido sem ler essa fic antes.


Disclaimer Tudo o que você reconhecer não é meu. Eles pertencem a JRR Tolkien e seus herdeiros, bem como à Warner Bros, Peter Jackson e o resto da galera. Eu só brinco com eles. Também invento meu próprio headcanon Nenhum dinheiro vem para as minhas mãos, infelizmente...

**Conversa após o jantar**

Anna dava os últimos toques na sopa que logo ficaria pronta e observou o pequeno Darin à sua volta. Aos dois anos e meio, o pequeno requeria atenção constante com sua energia e curiosidade, descobrindo o mundo. Ele era impetuoso, não tinha medo de nada e Anna tinha que explicar constantemente os perigos do mundo à sua volta.

Fogo era o primeiro. Num mundo sem eletricidade, só o fogo iluminava e esquentava. Mas Darin sabia que fogo fazia dodói, e não mexia na lareira, no fogão ou na forja onde papai trabalhava.

Embora a família ainda morasse em Bag End, por cortesia de Bilbo Baggins, em breve seu endereço seria Clearwater, o lote de terra adquirido por Thorin Oakenshield, ferreiro e artesão, para se instalar com a família. Darin e Anna iam lá constantemente, sempre pelas manhãs, quando a casa ao lado da forja era construída. Durante as tardes, Thorin trabalhava em seu ofício e Anna cuidava das crianças de Hobbiton. À noite, jantavam com Bilbo.

Essa tinha sido a rotina nos últimos meses. Agora que o outono chegara, era necessário apressar a conclusão da casa. No inverno não seria possível fazer grandes obras externas.

Mas naquela tarde Anna adiantava o jantar enquanto Bilbo ia fazer uma visita a seus primos Brandybucks.

— Darin — chamou Anna, ao ver o menino caminhando para fora da cozinha. — Não vá sozinho para a sala.

— Kí, _amad!_ — disse o menino, animado. — Kí e Daí!

Anna sorriu, pois Darin sempre sabia quando os primos voltavam de Clearwater. Ela indagou:

— E seu _adad _veio com eles?

— Sim! — foi a resposta animada.

Anna tirou a panela do fogo e sorriu para o pequeno:

— Vamos até a porta esperar o papai?

Darin esticou a mãozinha para a mãe, chamando:

— _Adad!_

Ela pegou a mão para guiá-lo, dizendo:

— Seu _adad_ está chegando. Vamos dar um beijo nele?

Darin virou-se para a mãe, ressaltando:

— Beijo para Bibi, Kí, Daí!

— É claro — concordou Anna. — Beijos também para Bilbo, Kíli e tio Dwalin. Vamos, vamos lá!

Com um gritinho, Darin deu pulinhos ao ver a porta se abrindo. Gritou:

— _Adad!_

Thorin entrou e abriu os braços:

— Ah, Darin! Cadê o abraço do papai?

A criança se soltou da mãe e jogou-se nos braços de Thorin. O pai o ergueu alto, arrancando risadas sonoras. Anna se aproximou e beijou o marido, antes de dizer:

— Darin estava ansioso pela chegada de vocês.

Kíli e Dwalin entraram logo atrás, e Darin gritou para eles, de tanta felicidade. A festa com o garoto foi grande, enquanto todos retiravam as botas para não sujar a casa. Anna quis saber:

— Vocês viram Bilbo? Ele está vindo?

— Não o vimos — respondeu Dwalin. — Mas isso não quer dizer que não esteja vindo.

— De qualquer forma, o jantar é por minha conta hoje — disse Anna. — Se vocês pudessem se lavar e olhar Darin um pouco...

Kíli se ofereceu:

— Eu fico com ele.

Thorin ressaltou:

— Ótimo: lave bem as mãos dele. E as suas também.

Anna voltou para a cozinha, repetindo:

— Todos já sabem que precisam lavar bem as mãos. Vou adiantar a caçarola.

Os procedimentos estavam adiantados quando Bilbo chegou, acompanhado do velho Took. Todos iriam jantar juntos.

— Como vai a Sra. Adamanta? — indagou Anna.

— Vai bem, obrigado — respondeu o Thain. — Provavelmente não ficará muito feliz quando souber que jantei com vocês. Mas eu tenho um assunto a discutir com o Sr. Oakenshield.

Bilbo se adiantou:

— Podemos falar disso depois, não? Primeiro vamos jantar.

Foi o que fizeram, com Bilbo dando os retoques finais à refeição. Só depois que a louça tinha sido lavada e Darin estava na cama é que todos se reuniram na sala, e o Velho Took entrou no assunto:

— Vim aqui como Thain, Sr. Oakenshield.

— Pode me chamar de Thorin — pediu ele. — Meu escudo de carvalho perdeu-se há muito.

O Thain explicou:

— Mas é justamente por ele que estou vindo. O Shire tem uma pequena força de segurança, estritamente voluntária. São condestáveis e hobbits-em-armas, acionados para defender o território e em emergências. Mas já faz mais de 200 anos desde que nossa terra viu uma batalha.

Bilbo acrescentou:

— E havia um Took nela!

Gerontius Took concordou:

— Isso mesmo, meu rapaz. Era meu tataravô, Bandobras. Era um hobbit grande, tanto que podia montar um cavalo! Sua voz era tão assustadora que o chamavam de Bullroarer Took, Urratouro. Ele lutou contra um goblin terrível que tentava conquistar o Shire.

Anna conhecia a história, mas fingiu surpresa:

— Um goblin? Aqui?

Dwalin quis saber:

— E como terminou a batalha?

O Velho Took não escondeu o orgulho ao responder:

— Bullroarer deu um golpe tão forte com seu tacape que a cabeça do rei goblin saiu voando e caiu numa toca de coelho. Foi assim que o jogo de golfe foi inventado.

Dwalin vibrou e Kíli riu tão alto que Anna temeu que o barulho fosse acordar Darin. Bilbo comentou:

— Hobbits motivados podem ser muito perigosos.

Kíli concordou:

— Sabemos disso, Sr. Bog - quer dizer, _Baggins_.

O Velho Took continuou:

— Desde aqueles tempos, temos aqui no Shire essa força de segurança, que tem o apoio dos Guardiões do Norte. Eles são da raça dos homens, os Dunedáin, ligados ao reino de Gondor. Eles patrulham praticamente tudo entre as Montanhas Sombrias e as Montanhas Azuis, especialmente por causa das ameaças de Gundabag e de Angmar.

Thorin observou:

— Eu vivia em Ered Luin. Conheço a região.

O Thain disse, animado:

— Excelente! Isso facilita minha missão. Como novo habitante do Shire, achei que gostaria de se envolver nesse esforço e tornar-se um condestável.

Dwalin repetiu:

— Conde o quê?

— Condestável — repetiu Anna, pensativa. — Da força de segurança.

O Thain acrescentou:

— Quem sabe até poderá ensinar alguma coisa aos demais. Na verdade, vocês raramente são acionados.

Thorin respondeu:

— Ficarei honrado em fazer parte da proteção de nossa comunidade.

Aparentemente era a coisa certa a dizer, pois o Velho Took respirou aliviado, sorrindo:

— Excelente, excelente, meu rapaz! Sabia que essa seria sua resposta, mas tem que ser voluntário. É uma condição.

— Entendo — disse Thorin.

— E sua casa, como está indo? Ouço relatos de que tudo parece ir muito bem.

Thorin pegou a mão de Anna e sorriu, antes de responder:

— Esperamos nos mudar em alguns meses. Queremos que venha nos visitar.

— Irei com muito gosto, muito gosto mesmo. É engraçado o que vou dizer, Bilbo vai concordar. Aqui no Shire costumamos ser reservados, e não ligamos para estrangeiros. Mas a família de vocês... é uma exceção. Gostamos que tenham decidido ficar.

Anna disse:

— O Shire é um lugar adorável, e todos aqui sempre nos trataram muito bem.

Thorin acrescentou:

— Meu povo não tem histórico de ser bem-recebido por outras raças. Agradecemos a acolhida.

Bilbo parecia feliz:

— Nunca imaginei em tê-los como vizinhos. Vai ser bom.

Kíli garantiu:

— Sim, estamos tranquilos aqui. Nosso _kin _ficará satisfeito em saber que tudo terminou bem.

O Thain se ergueu:

— Ótimo. Estou satisfeito. Mas agora tenho que ir. Sua avó deve estar preocupada.

— Está bem, vovô — disse Bilbo. — Boa noite.

— Boa noite a todos.

Quando ficaram a sós, Thorin se virou para Bilbo, indagando:

— Bilbo, pode me explicar mais sobre isso? Como funciona essa força de segurança?

— É como meu avô falou — disse ele. — São voluntários, e são acionados para ajudar a população em emergências, mais do que para combate. Acho que a última vez que houve guerra no Shire foi essa de meu ancestral Bullroarer Took.

Anna ajudou:

— Durante as nevascas no inverno passado, quando as pessoas não podiam sair, os condestáveis estavam a postos para ajudar alguma pessoa em dificuldade, essas coisas.

Bilbo lembrou:

— Um ano antes de partirmos para Erebor, a primavera foi tão chuvosa que encheu o rio. Foi preciso construir diques para evitar uma inundação em Bywater, e as forças de segurança ajudaram nisso.

Dwalin quis saber:

— Mas se não houvesse essa força, não construiriam diques?

— Sim, claro que sim. A força de segurança ajuda a organizar as coisas nessas horas. Agora que faz parte da força, Thorin sabe que será chamado a atuar, e pode até se antecipar a algum evento.

Anna disse:

— Na minha terra havia algo semelhante. Chamávamos patrulha do bairro ou segurança comunitária. Em grandes desastres, era defesa civil.

Bilbo sugeriu:

— Thorin também podia dar algumas dicas para alguns dos condestáveis. Recebi instruções valiosas durante nossa viagem a Erebor. Nunca tinha usado uma espada em toda minha vida.

— E espero que nunca precise usar uma espada novamente — disse Anna. — Deu para ver que eu e você não temos o mínimo jeito para essa coisa de batalhas.

Bilbo observou:

— Não tenha tanta certeza. Eu me lembro de seu desempenho na Batalha de Erebor.

Anna enrubesceu, lembrando-se de Safira:

— Oh, bem, aquilo. Ora, pode acreditar: eu não era eu mesma.

Thorin riu, Dwalin também, mas Kíli parecia sério e preocupado ao indagar:

— Isso é mesmo verdade, minha tia? O que me disseram?

— O que lhe disseram, Kíli?

Ele parecia envergonhado ao responder:

— Thorin nos contou sobre suas... habilidades. De trocar de pele.

Anna percebeu o desconforto dele.

— Kíli, Dwalin: desculpem-me ter mentido a meu respeito. Por favor, entendam que não quis esconder nada de vocês. Mas esse segredo... Isso era grande demais para revelar, entendem?

— Isso eu entendo — disse Kíli. — Só... Não sei se acredito.

Foi quando Anna simplesmente sumiu diante de seus olhos. Assustado, o jovem arregalou os olhos, e então viu um esquilo subir à mesa onde estavam sentados e posicionar-se perto de Thorin. O ex-rei riu-se, dizendo:

— _Zurmmuzmnâtîth. _Esquilinho. É como eu a chamo, às vezes.

Os olhos maravilhados de Kíli brilhavam de admiração, e ele disse:

— Anna...?! É você...?

Dwalin sussurrou, incrédulo:

— Pela minha barba...!

Thorin esclareceu, acariciando o animalzinho que estava aninhado em suas mãos:

— Na verdade, quem deu esse apelido foi Beorn. Ele a chama de Esquilinho.

— Sim! — lembrou Kíli. — Ele a chamou de Esquilinho quando estivemos lá. Não entendi na hora.

Bilbo lembrou, contrariado:

— Ele me chamava de Coelhinho. Lembram?

— E dizia que era fofinho!... Ah, ah, ah!

Kíli e Dwalin riram-se alto ao se lembrar disso, batendo com as mãos na mesa e com os pés no chão. Num pulo, o esquilinho foi ao chão e em seu lugar Anna apareceu, ralhando:

— Mais baixo, ou vão acordar Darin!

Os dois imediatamente se desculparam, ainda chocados com a rápida transformação dela. Thorin indagou à esposa:

— Isso foi ligeiro. Você sempre foi rápida assim?

— Se não fosse, não teria salvado Darin. — Anna o encarou. — Thorin, na verdade, acho que é a primeira vez que você me vê fazendo... _isso_.

Ele franziu o cenho, mas logo concordou:

— É verdade. Eu nunca a vi mudar de pele.

Kíli estava espantado:

— Verdade? Como não?

— Bem, em primeiro lugar, só uso essa habilidade em horas de grande necessidade. Antes, Thorin não sabia. Depois eu estava grávida, e resolvi não usar porque não sabia se isso iria prejudicar o bebê. E quando tive necessidade, Thorin não estava por perto.

Dwalin quis saber:

— Por que contou a Bilbo e não a nós?

— Eu nunca contei a Bilbo. Ele é um hobbit tão esperto que deduziu.

— Deduziu? — repetiu Kíli, olhando para o hobbit. — _Como?_

Ele deu de ombros:

— Bom, tudo começou na montanha. Ela apareceu de repente na frente de Smaug, do nada! E depois ela disse que precisava sair e fazer uma coisa. E então o outro dragão apareceu.

— Mas como é isso? Você viu um dragão lutando com Smaug e pensou, "Oh, esse dragão deve ser Anna"?

Bilbo ficou vermelho:

— Claro que não! Mas eu fiquei desconfiado de algo estranho quando ela me pediu para dizer a Kíli que atirasse _apenas _no dragão vermelho.

Kíli abanou a cabeça:

— Oh, Mahal, eu quase atirei no outro dragão!...

Anna disse, baixinho:

— E eu nunca pude agradecer. Agora posso. Obrigada por isso, Kíli.

Dwalin estava desconfiado:

— Foi só isso? Só porque ela pediu para poupar o dragão?

— Não, não. Quando eu vi Smaug atingir o outro dragão, eu pedi a Eru para estar errado, porque na minha cabeça aquele dragão tinha morrido. E vocês estavam comemorando, e eu não sabia como agir, porque talvez eu tivesse que dizer que Anna morrera. — Bilbo suspirou, emocionado com a lembrança. — Eu juro: foram dois ou três minutos que pareceram horas, e sinto como se tivesse envelhecido dez anos.

— Oh, Bilbo — fez Anna. — Lamento pelo que passou.

Kíli quis saber:

— Mas então já tinha certeza?

— Eu só tive certeza depois. Lembre-se que ela apareceu na água, de repente, e eu ajudei a tratar dela. Havia queimaduras e ferimentos que Óin não conseguia explicar. Mas eram consistentes com os ferimentos de Safira.

Anna completou:

— Quando Bilbo me confrontou, não pude mentir. Ele praticamente me disse que sabia de tudo e só queria confirmar.

Kíli ainda estava abismado e curioso:

— Mas... Não entendo como e por quê. É parte de sua herança de criatura mágica?

Anna deu de ombros:

— Suponho que sim. Mas vou ser bem sincera: decidi parar de questionar e simplesmente aceitar as coisas como são. Só não quero que discriminem Darin pelo que ele é. Espero apenas poder ser uma boa mãe para ele.

Dwalin indagou:

— Do que está falando? Você é ótima mãe.

— Obrigada, Dwalin, mas falo de ensiná-lo a ser capaz de lidar com suas heranças mágicas. Quero que ele seja feliz e que se sinta abençoado, não amaldiçoado.

Thorin garantiu:

— Tenho certeza que você saberá lidar com isso e que nosso filho crescerá feliz por ter você como mãe dele.

Anna riu e pediu:

— Thorin, por favor: repita essa frase para mim quando Darin entrar na adolescência e passar pela fase de rebeldia.

Nem mesmo Thorin pôde deixar de rir. Bilbo ergueu-se, dizendo:

— Queridos hóspedes, agora que temos Thorin como protetor, podemos dormir bem mais sossegados. E é o que vou fazer agora mesmo. Boa noite a todos.

— Boas falas — saudou Dwalin. — Está mesmo na hora para isso.

Thorin concordou:

— Melhor nos recolhermos. Alguém precisa de uma vela?

Bilbo levou uma, Dwalin e Kíli levaram outra, e Thorin e Anna pegaram uma terceira vela.

Anna checou Darin, que dormia a sono solto, enquanto Thorin se lavava antes de dormir, como era seu costume. Depois que Anna fez o mesmo, eles se deitaram. Anna apagou a vela antes de se enroscar em Thorin, comentando:

— Meu marido, um condestável.

— Preferia que eu não tivesse aceitado a incumbência?

— Claro que não. Fiquei feliz quando aceitou. Quando eles o chamaram, foi um jeito de dizer que o consideram parte da comunidade. Quando aceitou, você confirmou ser parte da comunidade, agora oficialmente.

Thorin garantiu:

— Eu não faria diferente. E não é um pedido impossível ou coisa assim.

Anna comentou, sonolenta:

— Já lhe falei como tenho orgulho de você, meu marido? É um homem nobre, íntegro e honrado. Tenho muito orgulho...

Com um sorriso, Thorin beijou o topo da cabeça de sua amada, sussurrando:

— Boa noite, _ghivashel_.

**Palavras em Khuzdul**

_adad _= pai, papai

_amad _= mãe, mamãe

_ghivashel _= tesouro de todos os tesouros


End file.
